


Are You Still Out There

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [13]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: Luke Skywalker, on the roads not taken.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Kudos: 10





	Are You Still Out There

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: _Star Wars, Luke Skywalker, Roads not taken_

This, then: Luke Skywalker is a moisture farmer on Tatooine, like his uncle before him; he marries a nice girl and exasperates her by daydreaming his way through life, watching ships fly overhead with longing and shivering with a fear even he doesn’t fully understand whenever the distant menace of the Empire is mentioned.

This, then: Luke Skywalker does not survive his confrontation with Vader; it’s Leia who finds his body, broken from his fall through the sky, and it’s she who finishes their fight in the name of her martyred brother, the abomination who fathered them falling before the fury of her lightsaber.

This, then: Luke Skywalker is content; his sister leads the New Republic, Han handles the logistics, and he and Ben train a new generation of Jedi knights, side by side; there is no darkness to shade his heart, only the warm ghosts of the past.


End file.
